


Принцесса была ужасна

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: использован и переработан "петровский загиб"
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy & Tywin Lannister





	Принцесса была ужасна

Грейджои не сеют. Грейджои цепляются за свои голые скалы, где всего богатства лишь то, что приносит море. Грейджои тащат всё, что плохо лежит.  
— Вам следовало нарисовать на гербе чайку! — орал Тайвин Ланнистер, а его несчастная лошадь вихляла по дороге, в попытках ни обо что не споткнуться.  
— Не отнимешь! — орала в ответ Яра, прыгая через очередную коряжку. — Не отнимешь, хуй моржовый!  
— Прибью! Прибью, дурища!  
— Отдам за выкуп! Тебе в каком виде?  
— Нахалка!  
— Кот, эй, тебе какие больше нравятся, солёные, сушёные, мочёные, жареные или квашеные?  
— Квашеные?!  
— Ну да. Только заплати!  
— Вот ещё!  
— Тиррелам продам! Под пивко славно, небось, пойдут! Пиздатая закусь получится!  
— Вам кальмаров мало?  
— Нам всегда мало!  
— Отдай!  
— А тебе что, жалко?  
— Принципы!  
— Оооооо! Какой принципиальный хер выискался-то!  
— Вот догоню...  
— Отшлёпаешь? Ммммм... Звучит заманчиво! На блядки потянуло?  
Последующий опус Яра поклялась где-нибудь записать чтобы не забыть.  
— Распроебалина хуевая, зело разъебанная до требухи пиздодыры вселенской хуеглотка яко драченый белоходоков уд, промудохуеблядская пиздопроебина, таргариенская залупа, пендряченный валирийския пиздищи елдачина, зарубка мотни, блудоебливый афедрон, ебаный Рглоровой дубиной стоеросовой, волантисской блудницы выблядища, ебливой суки выпердежница, мудила отхуяренная, пиздоебательной пиздины пиздорванка охуелая, кляп вздыбленный, еблище пиздопорванное обвислого хуищи, хуилово, ебилово, пиздилово, торчилово, ебаное ежом косматым против шерсти волосатым, ебихуй Семерых, шмариганная ненаеба, опиздряченная пыпла широкопиздой матери козлоебень!  
— Отличный словарный запас, кот! — крикнула она, не думая останавливаться.  
— Грибы верни, пизда с ушами!  
***  
— Попался! — радостно выдохнула Яра, наваливаясь на грохнувшегося-таки Тайвина всем телом. — Банка консервная... с треской. М? Как же открыть тебя, не подскажешь?  
Белая лошадь виновато отвернулась. Она старалась думать о высоком, но стоило взглянуть на копошащихся в траве людей, мысли сворачивали исключительно к ёжикам. Грибы надеялись, что о них забыли и тихонько расползались, пока никто не додумался применить их не по назначению.  
Денёк выдался просто замечательный.


End file.
